


Levi’s Lover

by VenusAran



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, Dirty Thoughts, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Secret Relationship, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusAran/pseuds/VenusAran
Summary: Eren despises Captain Levi, as he is constantly pushed around berated.Then one day, Eren stumbles upon evidence of what could be black mail against Humanity’s Strongest.The question is: what exactly is the blackmail, and who is involved?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thanks for reading! I will add more tags as I go, this story won’t be long, just some porn with plot haha. 
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy!

It happened again.

“What a poor excuse for humanity’s last hope,” Corporal Levi scowled, running a gloved finger along Eren’s jail cell bars. Dust collected along the captain’s pearly white gloves, showing Eren’s inadequacy.

Eren could only watch and scowl at his superior.

“Can’t even clean his own damn room,” Levi finished. “Pathetic. Do it again.”

The titan shifter could hardly contain his rage at this puny man. The absolute _arrogance_ this man radiated was enough to ruin Eren’s day.

“Again?!” Eren stated in bewilderment. “This will be the _third_ time you have ordered me to clean the entire dungeon room today.”

Levi narrowed his eyes and stepped to the soldier. “And what about it, Jaeger? You do a shit job, you’ll have a shit time. Again.”

“You can clean it your damn self if it’s not good enough.”

A swift kick was administered to Eren’s ankle, knocking him to the side before Levi caught him on the back of his shirt and threw him against his own cell.

The titan shifter fell to the ground with a grunt, pain blossoming on his side where he slammed against the metal bars. 

“I said again, and you heard me the first time.”

Eren was a crumpled, defeated heap on the floor. His teeth were clenched in anger, and it took what seemed like all of his willpower to not stand up and beat his superior to a pulp.

“I’ve been putting up with your annoyingly defiant self for how long, already?”

The brunet didn’t answer him.

“Try me again and you’ll be sleeping in the stables, understand?”

“Y-Yessir.”

“Speak clearly or keep your mouth shut.”

“Yes _sir_!” Eren managed, the pain in his sides blooming to his shoulder and hip.

“Good.”

With that, the captain turned on his heels and walked out of the dungeon, his heels clacking along the stone floors.

Eren stood shakily, using the bars of his cell to balance himself.

It’s been like this ever since Levi had agreed to take custody of Eren in that court case long ago. Levi has been bullying and berating Eren, riding an invisible power trip.

The titan shifter sighed and limped upstairs, heading for the familiar cleaning closet next to Levi’s quarters.

It was night fall, and most everyone was asleep. The torches along the wall flickered back and forth, creating shapes along the walls.

He failed to see a clear goal in his treatment. What does Levi gain from it? What does Eren learn? Who benefits?

Eren opened the door to the closet, gathering the necessary supplies to clean his basement again.

“It’s a dungeon, for God’s sake.” Eren grumbled. “Dungeons have rats and bugs. It gets dirty— what do you want me to do about it—“

A moan interrupted him, causing Eren to freeze in his tracks.

It wasn’t unusual for cadets to idle themselves with their bodies or _each other’s_ bodies, but this sounded unusually close by.

 _Whatever, not my business._ Eren decided. He didn’t care for fondling his fellow cadets himself, anyhow.

Just as he was about to walk away, it came again. A wanton moan, coming from a male voice.

This time, Eren confirmed Levi’s quarters as the source of the moaning.

An unfamiliar, negative feeling bubbled in the pit of Eren’s stomach. He never thought of Captain Levi as one to have the time or patience to partake in these pleasures.

It pissed him off. How unprofessional Levi was after parading around how high and mighty he is. What a joke.

However, this did pique Eren’s curiosity. Who was _worthy_ enough to be fooling around with the esteemed Captain Levi?

Eren gently tip toed towards Levi’s chambers, pressing an ear to the wooden door.

At first, he hadn’t heard anything and he wondered who could be in there with Levi.

Mikasa was the first to come to mind, but before Eren could get pissed off over that, he remembered how much his sister loathed the short superior.

Then who was it?

Eren stood there for what must have been five more minutes before he decided that his findings were futile.

He backed away from the door quietly, eyeing it up down. The titan shifter decided this black mail will have to wait another day.

* * *

 

Trust declined.

It was supper time the next night, and Eren glared suspiciously at his fellow cadets. Who was the one sleeping with Captain Levi?

“Eren, are you okay?”

Eren blinked and faced his long-time friend, Armin Arlert. It was clear the blond had been studying him for a prolonged amount of time.

This caught the attention of their table mates, everyone turning to the duo.

“I’m fine!” Eren said defensively, unwilling to reveal his private investigation. It was very crucial that Eren knew every detail of this affair before he jump onto any accusations.

His eyes scanned around the dining hall, noticing that Levi had been absent.

What, was humanity’s strongest suddenly too posh to eat among the lowly soldiers he fought with? 

Or maybe the Corporal was indulging in a private dinner with his new play thing. 

Eren scowled at the thought. He wasn’t sure why the conclusions were drawing so quickly in his imagination, but they pissed him off. 

“Hey guys—“

Eren’s head whipped up and saw Jean approaching the table, a tray in hand.

“Where were you?” Eren immediately asked.

The cadet raised a skeptical brow as he sat down.

“Screwing around with Captain Levi,” Jean snorted sarcastically. Everyone else around them snickered at the joke, much to the disdain of Eren.

Jean’s posture stiffened when he noticed Eren’s expression. “Relax. It was a joke. I was getting seconds.”

Eren’s eyes narrowed, finding disbelief in the story. Second meals weren’t usually permitted unless—

A metaphoric lightbulb had lit over Eren’s head.

Unless you were attached to the superiors in some suspecting way.

Eren will be keeping an eye on Jean.

* * *

 Eren couldn’t sleep.

He was tossing and turning on his stiff bed, feeling hot and cold all at once.

It was this damned Levi situation that was causing him temporary insomnia. His mind was racing a million miles an hour trying to rationalize and unscramble the situation.

He was almost certain it was Jean who was sleeping with Levi. If not him, someone else. Possibly male, as Eren couldn’t imagine Captain Levi being vocal in bed.

A slow blush crept across Eren’s cheeks.

What would Captain Levi be like in bed?

A once usually stoic face now twisted up in pleasure, rosy red dusted across the chiseled and pale cheek bones.

Eren bit his bottom lip.

Those powerful shoulders looming, his arms flexing and dotted with sweat as his hands— those strong yet delicate hands—would be _gripping_ . . .

Eren was getting hot. Definitely getting hot. He kicked off the covers from his legs, the cool air pressing to the exposed slip of abdomen—

He imagined Captain Levi drawing close to him, teeth dragging across collarbones as he whispered—

“Eren.”

“ _Captain_ . . .” Eren whispered.

Suddenly the bars of his cell rattled and Eren jolted up, seeing Levi—real, grouchy, unsexy Levi— standing at the edge of his cell.

Eren shrunk in embarrassment. Had Levi arrived maybe three minutes later . . .

“Yes?” Eren gulped before quickly adding a panicked, “Sir?”

“Why is your dungeon still dirty?”

Confusion swirled through Eren’s mind like the bottom of a muddled pond before he realized—

He still hadn’t cleaned his space! He was distracted by Levi’s lover making so much racket in his room!

“Get up and clean your room.”

“I-It’s the middle of the night!”

“So? I’m telling you to do it now.”

Eren’s eyes narrowed. “I couldn’t that night you told me to.”

“I don’t care.”

Green eyes narrowed in darkness, almost with venom. Levi couldn’t tell Eren what to do any longer with this new information.

“Would you like to know why?”

“No.”

“I was distracted.” Eren grinned. “I heard moaning. From your room.”

Levi froze. Eren thought he saw a flash of panic before his corporal cleared his throat and regained his posture.

“That’s a shit excuse. Now get your ass up and get to cleaning, Jaeger.”

Eren sighed softly in defeat. So he’ll definitely have to catch Levi in the act or get someone to confess before he can use anything.

So be it.

Sometime while Eren was cleaning, Levi had left. This was unusual for Levi, who was usually punctual about his cleaning.

Whatever. It was late.

After he had finished cleaning his dungeon top to bottom, Eren slept like a baby.

* * *

 

His eyes slowly opened, a brief moment of panic settled in.

Eren wondered if he was late to role call, as it was impossible to tell time in his dungeon that was deep underground with no windows.

The titan shifter relaxed anyhow, remembering that Levi was in charge of trainee duties today.

He wasn’t afraid of Levi’s rule no longer. He had black mail.

Eren gathered his things for his morning shower, stifling a yawn.

Once he got upstairs to the main floor, he froze at the sight of a window.

It was sunrise, which mean Eren woke up early today. This was a relief, as it meant he could be first to shower and eat breakfast.

A shower was desperately needed. Last night, Eren scrubbed and dusted his space way harder than necessary. At times, he pretended he was scrubbing that ugly expression off Captain Levi’s face.

Eren waddled into the main showering area. The showers were separated individually by walls, but there were no curtains or privacy.

The sound of another person showering echoed throughout, but Eren couldn’t care less.

He used to get embarrassed, back when he was a cadet. Nowadays, everyone’s seen anything and worse, so a stray butt cheek or penis is nothing.

A gentle moan elicited from a stall further down from Eren, making him cringe.

It was, however, uncommon for people to relieve themselves and each other in the public showers. It still happened, but most people were courteous enough to find privacy.

Again, Eren cared not for those sorts of activities. Lots of girls and guys had thrown themselves at Eren, getting rejected each time. The titan shifter knew he was more of a trophy to these people anyway, given his abilities and notoriety.

 _Whatever_. Eren screwed his eyes shut and quickly washed himself, wanting to get out of the common showers as soon as possible.

The scorching hot water wasn’t to be enjoyed today, so Eren’s waking up early was going to waste because two soldiers had decided this was their time to pleasure each other.

Eren clutched his towel tightly to himself, walking with dread as he realized he had to walk past the shower he heard the moans from.

Out of his peripheral, he saw nothing but a recently used shower.

Sighing with relief, he turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Corporal Levi brushing his teeth. A very _wet_ and half naked Corporal.

A thin, white towel was hung around Levi’s hips, doing an inadequate job at outlining his very blessed nether regions and muscular legs.

Not only was little left to the imagination, but Eren didn’t have to fantasize about the shirtless captain no longer. It was better than any dream Eren could muster; Levi was incredibly built and toned, the dew of his hair dripping droplets onto the scarred and milky skin.

Levi caught Eren’s gaped reflection in the mirror and spat out the foam in his mouth.

“You’re up early, Jaeger,” he remarked nonchalantly.

Eren sputtered, his mind quickly coming to conclusions.

“Y-You— what are you doing in the common bath area?” Was all he could manage. “Don’t you have your own shower?”

Levi shrugged. “Mine’s broken. A rat decided to drown himself in my pipes, isn’t that wonderful?”

“I heard moaning.”

“You and your precious moaning,” Levi tsked, clearly annoyed. “Get your ears checked by Hanji before training today, brat.”

Levi left in what Eren would call a hurry.

There was no possible way Levi had been in here and not heard the moaning, or at least had been a part of it. He had to be!  

Eren brushed his teeth, frustrated as the blackmail was getting farther and farther away. But also insanely curious.

Who was Levi’s lover?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is put through special titan training and something goes awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter! Aha, sorry. 
> 
> But also there is some graphic, canon typical gore in here? Nothing too bad, but if you’re sensitive to blood and flesh and things of that nature, I would skip until the end.

Eren couldn’t relax.

He was sitting in a horse drawn wagon, traveling to his usual, private training area that was for his titan practices. The bench seemed more uncomfortable than usual, the wind drying out his eyeballs faster than usual and every bump felt like it was about to knock him off.

Levi was currently reading some paperwork, the ankle of his right leg perched atop his left knee. He was leaning back precariously in his usual aloof manner.

Eren scoffed. Levi’s ‘care not’ attitude always managed to piss him off. How the man could appear apathetic and stone faced was irritating.

Hanji sat across from Eren with a sneaky grin on her face. This wasn’t unusual, but she was staring more intensely today.

“You seem tense.” She remarked, her eyes hidden by the glint of her goggles. “Something on your mind, dear Eren?”

The titan shifter cleared his throat uneasily. “Uh— no, not really.”

Hanji said nothing, simply humming and nodding. Eren barked out a slight, nervous laughter at that. He wasn’t used to Hanji being so calculating, as she was usually impulsive and daring.

The ride to the training grounds was bumpy, with every pebble or crevice they crossed over, Eren jumped in his seat.

“Stop scaring our test subject,” Levi remarked, not diverting his attention from his papers. “Arlert has informed you that Eren needs to be focused for this experiment—“

Eren frowned. “Wait— Armin? Why is _he_ joining us?”

Levi clocked up an eyebrow. “Oh? Don’t want to see your best friend all of a sudden?”

Eren blew out a hot breath, a slight blush appearing over his ears and cheeks. “No! I just don’t see the purpose in having him here. It’s always been just us.” Eren wasn’t sure why he got so upset, perhaps it was the idea that _Armin_ could be Levi’s lover, or maybe he just enjoyed having a routine.

“Armin is very smart,” Levi started, unknowingly shooting a dagger into Eren’s heart. “He told Erwin a suggestion, Erwin thought it was a good idea. And here we are.”

“Okay, but—“

“Talk back to me again,” Levi warned, facing Eren now. “Else I’m going to make you scrub the castle floors so hard your knuckles bleed.”

Eren scowled, wanting to bite back to this morning and what he had heard in the shower, but he was smart enough to know not to in front of Hanji.

Speaking of which, she had an amused smirk. That made Eren uneasy. Despite how reckless that woman is, she was incredibly intelligent and seemed to be a step ahead of others in social situations like these. Perhaps that’s why Levi could stand her as his only friend: she was on his caliber.

He kept his mouth shut. The Corporal seemed satisfied with this unresponsive response and turned back to his paperwork, giving it an extra flick.

They had gotten to the training grounds.

It was a wide patch of dirt collided up against a rocky wall. This wall had many shelves and jagged platforms for supervising officers.

Armin was already there, along with Mikasa and Erwin. Eren tried his best not to scowl, but he swallowed his pride and decided to be mature today. It was quite ridiculous he’d be jealous of his best friend, but he couldn’t help it. Something about Captain Levi made him lose all sense.

“Okay, Eren!” Hanji beamed as they stepped off the wagon. “So today you’ll transform as usual and you will try and replicate movements Commander Erwin will show you.”

“Mirror him,” Levi added. “I explained it to you in your dumb titan language in case you didn’t understand.”

Eren scoffed.

“Good luck!” Hanji smiled. “We’ll be at the edge of the cliffs.”

The two activated their 3DMG, quickly whisking away and meeting Erwin, Mikasa and Armin on a ledge. Mikasa has a passive look on her face, which indicated to Eren that her presence here was initiated by her not wanting to be excluded.

As usual, there was no known reason for this experiment. At least to Eren. The officers kept any motive a secret to each other. The titan shifter was well used to this system of secrecy.

Eren stepped forward and Erwin shot off a green smoke signal, signifying the start of the experiment.

The boy raised his right fist to his mouth, thinking of a solid reason to transform.

He closed his eyes, zeroing in his focus.

Then his limbs felt tight. Eren took a breath as he felt the familiar, claustrophobic feeling that comes with the massive amounts of new flesh and bone that come with transforming. He felt his body physically soar as his looming titan form rose. Steam rolled off Eren’s hardened flesh, eliciting his spectators to raise an arm to try and block the heat.

Eren slowly opened his eyes, his vision sharpening. His breathing felt shallow.

“Alright Eren, the experiment will now start! Any questions?”

Eren rolled his eyes at Hanji’s overused joke.

“Give is a nod that you can hear us!”

Eren nodded slowly, his burning muscles still adjusting to the transformation.

He attempted to focus in on Erwin, who had already began simple hand motions: a closed right fist, a cross with his forearms, and the normal salute.

Eren mirrored all of these motions, hesitating when he saw Levi peak over to Armin’s notes and exchange a few words. This caused Armin to laugh lightly under his breath.

This triggered a nerve. Eren felt the back of his head tingle and hot heat run through his arms. What was this jealousy?

Armin should know better! He has no business fooling around with the Captain, talking to each other like a couple of school girls.

Eren’s breathing grew rapid. He had to stop, especially while in this gigantic titan form of his. He still wasn’t sure how it worked and the last thing he would want is to be consumed by the flesh of his giant persona.

Eren tried to breathe—his eyes snapped open and he saw red. The inside of the nape of his titan was red, red, red and it smelled raw. Eren jerked at his muscles, wanting out! He felt the muscles attached to his cheeks start to burn, making his eyes water.

An involuntary roar echoed throughout the valley, startling his spectators. They clutched hands over their ears.

“Levi—!” Hanji yelped. “Get him out!”

Levi scowled before triggering his 3DMG.

From that point, the vision of his titan gave out. Eren started to feel his hands grow hot, like he was dipping them in boiling water. He started to kick frantically.

There was a thump behind him before he felt the vibrations of a tear— Levi was cutting into his titans nape.

Instinctively, Eren jerked backwards to get free. The teen yanked backwards through deteriorating and steaming flesh.

He took a deep breath as soon as white sunlight blinded him. Levi stood over him, scowling. Had it not been for the scowl, Eren would’ve thought he looked . . . Worried?

“Idiot,” Levi snapped, grabbing the soldier by the arm pits and yanking him backwards.

* * *

 

Eren sighed solemnly, staring regretfully at his potato soup and stale bread.

He was in the infirmary. Apparently, he had blacked out and his hands and feet were melted into his titan. Bandages and gauze were wrapped tightly around Eren’s head, hands and feet, but it didn’t help him feel better.

The mystery on who Levi’s lover was is getting more and more impossible.

Dread filled his heart when he realized how likely it could be that it was his own best friend. It made sense, did it not?

Armin was smart and quick witted. He no doubt had the capabilities of impressing their Corporal.

A knock sounded at the door.

“Come in.”

Eren didn’t look to see who his visitor was, although bets were placed on either Hanji or Mikasa.

“Eren.”

The brunet’s head snapped up quickly to see Levi. Levi looked passive, but he pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards in front of Eren.

The presence of his Corporal did little to ease him. He was fully expecting to he berated and lectured for what happened back there.

“Have you eaten?”

Eren blinked. “U-Uh, no, not really. I can’t.” The soldier half heartedly raised his bandaged hands, which Levi glared at.

Levi’s tongue clicked in annoyance. “Hanji is an absolute idiot. I’ll feed you.”

“What?”

Levi grabbed the piece of stale bread and held it menacingly in front of Eren’s face.

“Open up.”

Eren furrowed his brows. “W-Wait a minute—!”

“My hands are clean, Eren. I don’t pick my ass like you do. Now open up.”

“Can someone else feed me? Can you get my sister?” Eren whined pathetically, his nerves running into overdrive.

Levi stared at his cadet carefully, almost offended.

“Have it your way, I’m just trying to be nice,” Levi muttered, setting the bread back down and standing.

Guilt covered Eren’s conscious. The teen quickly butted forward with, “No, stay! I’m sorry.”

The older stared down at him suspiciously.

“You can feed me, if you want.”

“Tch!” Levi scoffed. “Of course I want to. I wouldn’t be here, otherwise.”

Eren gulped. “R-Right, uh—let’s start with the soup.”

The hands of the titan shifter started to steam. Eren was hyper focusing his healing factor on his hands. He wanted Levi to leave as quickly as he could. The man was unsettling to be in such an intimate situation with.

Levi raised a spoon of pale brown broth, making sure to capture a chunk of potato and vegetables.

Eren cautiously opened his mouth. Levi inserted the spoon in gently, watching Eren with intensity.

The Corporal was surprisingly gentle in feeding Eren, despite entering subpar threats such as ‘At least you’re not slobbering all of yourself like an infant’ or ‘If you chew with your mouth open I’ll throw you over the wall’.

There was a moment of silence, where Levi was dowsing some bread with the broth, finding this easier to digest.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Eren remarked.

Levi didn’t look up. “You need your strength. You should’ve seen yourself after I pulled you out. I wasn’t sure if you were alive.”

Eren frowned. Was Levi expressing concern?

“What was with that, anyway?” Levi asked. “You yelled like a maniac out of nowhere then your titan started to steam. What happened?”

The teen stirred slightly, his ears beginning to heat. He decided to feign ignorance.

“I’m not sure—“ Eren muttered. “I think . . . I think I just got overwhelmed.” It wasn’t an entire lie.

Levi stared at him unimpressed. Clearly, he wasn’t taking this answer as an absolute truth but decided not to prod.

“I see.”

Eren cleared his throat. “I-I’m not that hungry anymore.”

“I’ll clear your dishes.”

Levi stood, plucking the napkin off Eren’s lap and heading towards the door.

Before he left, he turned to the titan shifter and stared passively.

“If you need anything, I’ll be right next door.”

The door shut and Eren let out a harsh curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter might be the last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bet is placed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late!! I’ve been going through a lot with college and being kicked out so it’s been rough! Thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> The next chapter will be the last, it just got a little too long to fit all into one. 
> 
> As always, here’s more ereri antics!

 There was no sleep to be had that night.

Residing upstairs in the infirmary was an entirely different beast than sleeping in the dungeon.

Up here, everything was _alive_. There was so much subtle noise that invaded Eren’s attempts at sleeping. Every scuttle of outside foot traffic, every howl of the wind at his window or god forbid— doors shutting.

This new room of his was a coffin. It was a small, stone room with paper walls. It was equipped with the standard, cotton bed, wooden desk, a chest and a lantern. Eren kept the lantern burning, as he anticipated an all-nighter.

Not to mention the fact that Levi chose to reside in the next room. There was no clear reason for this other than supervision. He feared hearing him and his lover all night. 

Eren begged Hanji to be kept in his familiar dungeon, but unfortunately, she refused. She explained that due to his outburst, he had to be kept under close inspection for the night. Hanji explained the medical reasons for his supervision, things like temperature and dehydration.

Levi also had to come in periodically to check Eren’s vitals. It was hellish.

There were three gentle knocks on the door, which Eren recognized as Levi’s signal that he was coming in.

This was the second time this night, and Eren was already exhausted. Levi didn’t show any signs of drowsiness, making Eren irritated.

“Show time, brat.” The Corporal sighed, pulling out a clipboard and setting it on the night stand. 

Eren didn’t say anything, he simply watched the shorter man approach the bed. Levi brought only a clip board and a small bag of medical supplies.

“You’re not tired,” Eren stated, failing to hide his bitter tone.

Levi shrugged. “No. Can’t sleep anyway.”

“By choice or—“

“Stop talking. Let me check your heart rate.”

Eren zipped his mouth shut.

Levi hesitantly scooted closer to the brunet, hooking the stethoscope to his ears. Eren watched the older man through exhausted eyes.

Levi always looked tired, but he certainly didn’t act like it. The soldier knew he only slept for a few hours a night. Perhaps that’s why he got a lover? To occupy himself?

He leaned his chin upwards and whispered, “It’s cold.” That whisper sent shivers down Eren’s spine.

Then quickly, Eren felt the chilling cold of the metal on his chest. He sucked in a deep breath and tried to sit still. He was always surprised at how direct Levi managed to be— he didn’t hesitate to scoot right under Eren’s shirt.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Levi listening intently. He looked focused, almost like the focus he would see on the battle field. This, however, was gentle. It was rare to see his captain so gentle.

“Your heart rate seems to be normal,” Levi remarked, unhooking the stethoscope and placing it aside. He grabbed his feather quill and scribbled something on the clip board he had.

“That’s good,” Eren mumbled. “I feel fine.”

“Your outburst would say otherwise,” Levi muttered, almost annoyed.

Eren sighed through his nose, “Look, I’m sorry if I’m bothering you with this.”

Levi looked confused. “With what?”

“Y’know, having to do vitals on me every few hours,” Eren hushed, eyeing the stethoscope.

Levi shrugged. “Not a big deal. Hanji’s had me do check ups on recruits before.”

Eren clicked his tongue in annoyance. Could that be a way Levi has gathered his lovers in the past? That remark stung more than it should have.

“That’s interesting.”

Levi froze, then furrowed his brow. “The hell does that mean.”

The corner of Eren’s mouth tugged slightly, not expecting Levi to catch on so quickly to his tone.

“Nothing!” Eren assured. “Just a little _odd_ that a corporal like you would be doing such check ups.”

“Well it’s a little hard to hold onto people with medical experience,” Levi remarked harshly. “They keep getting eaten.”

Eren wanted to snicker. Levi’s dark humor still persevered, even throughout long, exhaustive nights.

“You’re talkative, Captain.”

“You won’t shut up,” Levi replied. “What am I supposed to do, ignore you?”

“You used to,” Eren said passively.

Levi rolled his eyes. “You’re being dramatic. Time to take your temperature. Open.”

Eren shifted his weight slightly and opened his jaw wide, straining it. His tongue naturally wagged out, causing Levi to freeze and stare at it.

Levi cleared his throat lightly before taking out his thermometer.

“Lift your tongue.”

Eren did exactly that, Levi then stuck the familiar glass stick under his tongue. Despite this being routine, the brunet couldn’t feel comfortable.

After a few moments, Levi declared, “Hot. You’re hotter than usual, but your normal hot. Your disgusting titan body is disgustingly hot.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “I’m telling you, I’m fine. I can go back down to the basement.”

“And we’re telling _you_ that you need to stay up here.”

“It’s hard to sleep up here!” Eren complained noisily.

“Tough shit. Have you been drinking water?”

“No.” Eren mumbled honestly.

Levi looked at him with a sense of urgency.

“You need to be drinking water,” Levi scowled. “We gave you a pitcher over there. What do you need, some fruit? Some ice?”

Eren frowned as he realized Levi was being serious. He really was about to cater to Eren’s every demand.

“I’ll—I’ll drink the water!” Eren stammered. “You’re worrying over nothing.”

“It’s not over nothing.” Levi snapped, tucking his supplies away. “I thought I’d lose you back there.”

Eren felt numb. The usually stoic and strict Corporal was confessing some sort of emotion to him— a very intimate one at that.

Of course it was a given that Levi cared for his team, but he would never _say_ that.

Was Eren overthinking the usage of first person pronouns when referring to losing him? 

“Get some rest,” Levi said. Then he stood, taking his equipment.

“The next time I come in here, that pitcher better be empty. Understood?”

“Yes sir!” The cadet gulped nervously as he thumped a salute.

Levi snorted and rolled his eyes before leaving the bedroom, shutting the door gently.

The brunet sighed, finally relaxing without the unnerving presence of his corporal. His eyes wandered then to the pitcher.

Eren couldn’t afford to make the Corporal worry any longer.

* * *

The titan shifter actually slept. Eren wasn’t sure what he dreamt about, but he was awoken by a strong smell— one that was very sweet and intoxicating. 

His eyes fluttered open and landed upon the desk across the room, which had something new on it.

It was a plate of sweets. There was a few assorted pastries and fruits. They looked and smelled fresh. Alongside the platter was a pitcher with many ice cubes floating around.

Eren didn’t ask any questions. He stood shakily and started to devour the plate of sweets and fruit.

These foods were hard to come by nowadays. Desserts and fruits were rare, and usually exchanged within the higher ups of the military.

He downed the glass of water, immediately sending a freezing headache to his brain. He didn’t care— he was thirsty and his mouth felt like sand. Water started to dribble down his chin.

“Idiot.”

Eren jumped where he stood and jerked to the left. He was surprised to see captain Levi there, standing in the doorway. The raven looked as pissed as ever, but Eren didn’t sense any sort of malice.

Damn, that short man could move silently.

“Pig,” Levi scolded, walking over and picking up Eren’s discarded crumbs.

“What time is it?” Eren wondered aloud, wiping at his chin with the back his arm. “How long did I sleep?”

“Sunrise should be soon. You slept a few hours and I’ve taken your vitals already. Did you like your breakfast?”

Eren blinked. “That was you?”

Levi stared blankly back, but turned and continued to clean after his subordinate.

Eren cleared his throat. “So— what do we have planned for the day?”

“ _You_ are going back to sleep.” Levi stated, gathering the nearly empty dish into his hands. “Then we could do some light laps around the field to get you moving.”

He hated that idea. There was nothing worse than staying dormant during an injury. Eren _needed_ to be active and helping humanity. The thought of simply doing laps around the field drove him insane.

Idly, Eren wondered if he could sneak out onto the next expedition. But then he considered how watchful Levi had been over him and decided it was an awful idea.

“I’m not tired,” Eren objected. “Can’t I just do some drills with you guys?”

“No.”

Eren clicked his tongue. He hadn’t expected Levi to reject that so quickly.

“Let me know when you’re ready to do laps.”

“I’m ready.”

The corporal stared at Eren, unimpressed. “I meant later.”

“It’s later.”

Levi released a frustrated breath, one that he was used to, seeing as he had to constantly deal with mouthy teenagers on the daily.

“Fine!” Levi folded. “Let’s go do some laps. I want you to do three. If you fail, you are confined to this room for _another_ night with light walks around the castle and that’s it.”

“That’s it?” Eren raised his brows.

“You also have to leave me alone if you lose.”

Eren narrowed his eyes. “But my vitals—“

“I’m not talking about the vitals,” Levi cut Eren’s sentence short. “You keep pestering me about this supposed moaning you’re hearing. Once you lose, you will stop being a nosy brat. My business is my business and I hope you will respect that.”

Eren scoffed, unsure if he should be offended or not. He felt that this was _entirely_ his business, seeing as Levi’s priority should be protecting Eren, not smooching on some soldier. This soldier could also be his best friend! How is this not his business?

“Fine,” Eren mumbled. “But if I win, you tell me everything about that’s been going on! I deserve to know!”

Levi gave a calculating stare, which would’ve unnerved Eren any other day. But Eren was feeling more rebellious than usual.

“Sure,” Levi said slowly. “Since you want to play the boy who cried wolf, it’s only fair you see the wolf once and for all.”

They shook on it and agreed to partake in the bet at noon.

* * *

“This is dumb.”

Eren glared at his sister. She stared at him with her arms crossed, signaling that she was pissed and concerned, her primary moods.

“It’s not dumb!” Eren harshly said, continuing his stretching. “It’s a bet!”

“For what?” Armin asked innocently, swinging his legs on the back of a wagon.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Eren snapped, glaring at his best friend.

That was uncalled for, sure. But Armin deserved it in Eren’s eyes. How dare he start an affair with his corporal without telling anyone?

Eren took a deep breath and stared at the field before him.

It was their usual training field. Low cut grass corralled in by a ring of dirt, which Eren was supposed to run around three times.

It should be easy. After all, he wasn’t timed nor judged on his performance. All he had to do was complete three laps! He’s done this plenty of times he could do it with his eyes closed.

“You’re in a mood,” Armin announced. “Which is fine, I’m not going to engage and assume you’re just grumpy you can’t work out with the rest of us.”

Before Eren could open his mouth and snap back, he heard a loud,

“Oi!”

The trio turned and saw Levi and Hanji walking over. Levi looked vacant, as usual, but Hanji was a concealed firework: she looked excited.

“Hi Eren!” Hanji greeted, waving her hand from afar. “I’m here on medical standby, but I also _love_ a good gamble!”

“Gamble?” Eren furrowed his brows.

“I bet three chores.” Mikasa deadpanned.

Eren turned furiously towards her. “Against me or—?”

“Enough chitchat.” Levi snapped, now talking distance within the trio. “Run the three laps already, Jaeger.”

Eren snorted through his nose and eyed his mouthy superior. He sure was a lot more gentle in private.

Whatever. Eren was going to run these three laps and spit on Levi in the final one.

He burst into a running speed immediately—

Which proved to be a mistake by the second lap.

At first, it was all adrenaline. There was an electricity running through the brunet’s veins as he was eager to finish and win Levi’s stupid bet.

By the second lap is when the adrenaline slowed and was replaced with burning. He felt scorching heat all across his calves and lungs. This was exhaustion and perhaps a bit of eating desserts for breakfast.

Eren gasped harshly for air and his pace began to slow.

There was still another lap to go and yet he felt like collapsing. There was a sharp pain in his chest and a pressure against his head.

However, he willed himself to keep going. The titan shifter grit his teeth and willed his legs to keep moving. It was painful all over, but there was no way he would lose.

Halfway into the third lap was when his pacing slowed to a jog. He knew his comrades were watching, which was the only thing keeping him going at this point. God forbid Eren become the subject of a joke. Humanity’s last hope being unable to complete three simple warm up laps was laughable.

The finish line was near. It was the end of a wagon which sat a watchful Levi.

He tasted blood in his mouth and his vision began tilting. Every step felt like the worst kind of pain. This was by far the most exhaustive exercise he’s done in the past few days.

“Eren . . .” He heard Levi call carefully.

This was followed by concerned shouts of his fellow soldiers, who urged him to stop.

“You won, Eren!” Mikasa’s voice resonated amongst the swirl of audio. “Stop now!”

 _No_. Eren stubbornly refused. He was willing to go another lap just to rub it into Levi’s snot nosed face. Even if it killed him, he wanted to win and prove himself.

With this determination, he sped past the wagon and surged onwards.

This was dangerous. Steam emitted from his mouth, which was a sign of his titan transformation. His limbs began to quiver and his body temperature rose. Any sweat coming out immediately sizzled in the heat surrounding his body.

The finish line appeared again.

Only to fade.

The last thing Eren saw before passing out was a wide eyed Levi running towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Working on the last part now, which should definitely be it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long! It takes me awhile to write sex scenes for no reason at all haha. 
> 
> But thank you all for being patient with me, this is indeed the last chapter. If you’re interested in more ereri works, I have some posted! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, it’s been a blast!

“This isn’t good, Levi.”

“I know,” the shorter man replied bitterly.

Levi was standing with his superior at the foot of the unconscious Eren’s bed. He was knocked out, but alive.

Levi was grateful the brat passed out due to simple exhaustion rather than the usual, unfamiliar titan related incidents. There was no steam, no missing limbs and no comatose Eren. This wasn’t unfamiliar for the boy post-transformation, but this seemed more severe.

“Our expedition is in two weeks,” Erwin remarked. “Will Eren recover by then?” Levi’s tongue clicked at how inconsiderate a question that was. They were at risk for losing humanity’s last hope and all Erwin cared about was the expedition. Have some humanity while it’s still here, why don’t you? 

“I don’t know,” Levi grumbled. “Why do you think I know everything.”

Erwin eyed the raven up and down before clearing his throat. “Any clue on how this happened? Could it be your authoritarian ways of disciplining our soldiers?” Erwin looked his subordinate up and down, not expecting a straightforward answer. He knew before he asked. 

“I’ll leave it to you then.”

Erwin’s words rang harsh. Although the man was diplomatic on the outside, he was quite domineering in subtle and terrifying ways. Of course, Levi obeyed. His compliance felt unwilling at times, but he knew better.

“I bet it’s Erwin.” A voice croaked.

Levi’s head whipped back to the bed. Eren was awake, glaring at Levi through the damp towel on his head. His piercing, blue-green eyes seemed to look straight through Levi. Out of all the soldiers the corporal had trained throughout his long career, there was no one who terrified or intrigued him more than humanity’s hope himself.

“Well good morning to you too,” Levi remarked. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

“Cut the shit,” Eren coughed. “I bet it’s Erwin you’ve been sleeping with.”

Levi chewed on his bottom lip anxiously. He hasn’t known the depths of how much Eren cared about this. He thought it was simple petty jealousy.

“I’ll get you some water and breakfast.”

Eren scowled, frustrated at Levi’s constant evasion. 

Levi left in a hurry, swiping the curtain behind him. The tensing aura started to get to him.

So this was real. He was going to tell Eren the truth.

His ears were ringing as he made his way down to the kitchen. He wasn’t sure who was on duty today— Jean? Doesn’t matter.

He grabbed a tray and began slicing some fruit. The sweet smell intoxicated him. He personally didn’t care for sweets but he knew Eren had one hell of a sweet tooth.

Levi sliced at some apples harder and harder.

He didn’t expect this to become reality. He thought he could get by with just teasing Eren and making him paranoid.

How foolish. Every action comes with consequences and he should know that. He realizes now that it wasn’t ever fair for Levi to do that to Eren.

The raven tried to breathe to center his nerves. He poured some fresh water into a chilled glass and placed it gently on the tray, amongst with some other food. 

Would Eren judge him? Would Eren think differently of him? What if he tells the others?

With shaky hands, Levi lifted the tray and began walking back towards the room. The rattling of plates upon plates and glass upon the metal did little to ease his nerves. 

He hadn’t expected Eren to complete the laps, much less exceed his expectations. That’s why Levi placed his reputation on the line.

Now what? How was Eren going to react to the truth? The last thing the Corporal wanted was for anyone in his squad to hate or judge him. Even if that was Eren.

The raven walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs to the medical wing. He garnered some envious or curious looks but as always, never cared. His special treatment towards Eren garnered some attention these past few weeks. In fact, it was quite the center of gossip. 

Levi swiped open the curtain to Eren’s bed, seeing the young titan shifter awaiting him.

“I’m waiting.” 

Well, at least the kid wasn't entirely put down by his display of triumph at the fields. 

Levi sighed and placed the tray on the small table besides him. Eren’s tenacity never failed to surprise him. The raven sat down in the bedside stool, fiddling with his hands and looking away from his inferior.

“Who’s your lover?” Levi stiffened at the question, his eyes wandering to every surface in the room. 

The corporal looked over at Eren, who wasn’t as brashly curious as before. No, the teen seemed to be pleadingly exhausted.

“There’s no lover.”

Eren’s facial expression fell. “Huh? W-What do you mean there’s no lover! The moans—“

“Keep your voice down!” Levi growled. “Look . . . if you want to discuss this further, you’re more than welcome to come visit my quarters. Tell no one.”

Eren narrowed his eyes.

“Please, Eren.”

“Fine.”

“I’ll see you tonight after dinner. Enjoy your breakfast.”

-

"Are you going to join us?" 

Connie's voice didn't register to Eren at first. When it did, the brunet caught the stare of his friend and blinked. 

Right. He was at dinner with his comrades. It's been hours since Levi broke the news off to him, yet it still rang in his head. 

The first thing he did after he left was apologize to Armin, who accepted after a lengthy lecture. He deserved that. 

But still. 

So there was no lover, fine. That put Eren at ease, as there was no third person to prosecute. His underlying feelings of tension were relaxed no, as he could trust his fellow soldiers once again. 

However, that only means Levi was making the moans by himself, and that means . . .  _Eren gulped_. 

"Bird brain!" Jean snapped, slashing Eren's train of thought. "Are you coming with us after dinner or not?"

"Where?"

Jean scoffed through his teeth, which Eren contributed to his horse-like tendencies. 

"The boys are throwing a bonfire at the dirt pit after dinner," Jean condescendingly stated. "Did you knock a few screws loose when you passed out today?"

Eren rolled his eyes. Any other day he might have enjoyed punching Jean's mouth in for being Jean, but he had bigger fish to fry. A bigger, muscular, calculating fish that always called him a brat. 

As the minutes of dinner ticked by, Eren was eventually the last one left in the hall, along with the kitchen staff. Everyone scooted out early to enjoy the bonfire— word spread quickly, he supposed. Mikasa tried to stay and drag him to the bonfire, but alas, his perseverance bested hers. She promised to visit him later in the night when he was back in his dungeon. 

Eren put his dishes away, as was courteous. 

He couldn't help but feel anxious, as the time to approach Levi in his quarters was impending. All this time he had no qualm about mouthing off to him, suspecting some sort of blackmail against the short captain. 

But now he has nothing. There was no lover, so there was no blackmail, so there was no angry confidence. He only had his thoughts and his actions. Eren was quite used to being wrong about many things, but facing such a terrifying and powerful man with those consequences? 

The teen gulped with his thoughts and proceeded to walk down into the wing of the castle where Levi would be. It was quite close to his dungeon. Eren scrubbed his corporal's room enough times to know how to find it. 

Eren knocked. 

"No." 

He blinked at the single, solitary rejection from inside. 

"I-It's me!" Eren croaked awkwardly. "Eren. From before." He cringed at the last portion of his sentence.

The door swung open, making the soldier involuntarily step backwards. Levi was dressed down for the evening, in simple cotton pants and a night shirt. 

"No shit, huh?" Levi muttered. "Well, come on in. Make yourself at home. We need to talk."

Eren stepped into his quarters. The first thing he was reminded of was how much bigger they were than the soldiers' quarters. They were large rooms with doors connecting to private bathrooms. There was enough space for a reading nook and a desk and bookshelf. 

Sure, Eren's dungeon was big too but there was nothing about a musty basement that screamed 'comfort' like Levi's living space did. 

Levi kept his space clean, with a few dotting plants and a couple of heat emitting lanterns. 

"You have a nice room."

"Sit down," Levi pointed to a couple of plush separated by a bookshelf. "Lock the door behind you."

The brunet did just that, following Levi hesitantly.  

Levi took a deep breath before he began. "So . . . I would have hoped that you kept your mouth shut about this."

"Yes!" Eren nodded eagerly. "I haven't told a single soul."

The raven's head dropped. "Really. Not even your sister or that blond girl you hang around with."

"Armin?"

"Oh."

"No, I haven't told anyone," Eren dug his heel into the floorboards. "Can you just tell me what's been going on?"

Levi pressed his lips together and studied Eren carefully. "Of course, but I need you to promise me something, Eren. Something sacred. I don't expect much out of you, just that you stay alive and keep yourself safe, but I need you to do this for me."

"Anything."

"Whatever happens in this room tonight  _stays_ between you and I at all times. You don't tell Hanji, you don't tell your sister— no one. I am a private person and I want you to see that."

Eren nodded carefully. 

"That being said, what you've been hearing were noises of my . . . sessions."

The brunet watched him with cautious eyes. 

Levi stared back for any implications of judgement or laughter, and when there was none, he continued. 

"It's a rather unorthodox method of relieving myself of stress, sure. Being in this position and watching over you is incredibly taxing to a person. I understand if you see me differently. I know that I, for some reason, was your idol for a long time, but I am human. I have moments of weakness. I have doubts, I have fears, I have wants. Just like anyone else. Thoughts?"

The soldier stayed silent, which was rare for him. 

Not only was Levi confessing something incredibly sacred, not only was he talking way more than Eren ever heard but he was  _nervous_. He didn't make it obvious, but someone as oblivious as Eren could see it. He was tense and his eyes were darting about. 

"Well?"

Eren shrugged. "Not a big deal. Everyone does it."

Levi scoffed. "Eren, I  _know_ everyone does it. The problem here is  _you_."

Teal eyes shot up. "Me? What do I have to do with you jacking off?"

The raven cringed at the colloquial description, but quickly composed himself. "I mean that  _you're_ the one setting off these events, do you understand?"

Eren paused and recounted strange events that he's remembered these past few months. When Levi threw Eren against his cell bars and quickly left . . . when the captain would disappear during dinner after having a heated argument with Eren over cleaning the horse stables . . . Eren realized that there were  _lots_ of these occurrences: when Levi would vanish after harassing Eren. 

So that meant . . .

"I was right!" Eren called, making Levi jump in his seat. "You yell and berate me because you get off on it!" 

Levi slouched in his seat. "Well I do because you're an idiot. So."

Eren leaned back in his chair with a sly smile. So there  _was_ blackmail to be had after all. Eren felt at the top of the world! For once, his nagging and annoying corporal is at the mercy of his subordinate! He couldn't believe it. 

The brunet stood, making Levi look panicked. 

"I have a bonfire to go to," Eren said, all with the intentions of gossiping to his fellow soldiers. As he was walking out the door, a small flash of a figure zoomed past him. 

Levi stood with his back against the door, glaring up at his cadet menacingly. "Eren. You promised me."

Eren scoffed down. "After all the shit you put me through? I think you deserve to be the one to be embarrassed for once."

"I'll do anything." 

"Look," Eren snapped. "I don't care about your weird fantasies, okay? That doesn't replace how much of an ass you are."

"I think you do."

Teal eyes narrowed. "What does  _that_ mean?"

Levi chuckled darkly. "You think I don't know about your silly crush on me, Eren?"

Those words crushed the air out of his lungs like a titan foot. 

The scowl was still on Eren's face when he replied, "I think you're a bit of a narcissist, Levi."

"Then why did you demand to know who I was supposed to be sleeping with?" Levi poked, clearly amused. "Because you were jealous? You even went as far to accuse some of your friends."

"Let me out."

Eren grit his teeth as his sly joy turned into an embarrassed frustration. He thought he would come here getting some clarity, but as it is turning out, Eren is getting humiliated once again. 

"It's obvious to anyone that you like me," Levi noted. "That's why your sister hates me so much."

"Stop."

"You know what I think?" Levi asked, his grip on the doorknob tightening. "I think it would benefit the both of us to relieve some of this unresolved tension."

Eren swallowed tightly, the proposition immediately sending him reeling. This situation was more nerve wracking than any sort of battle scenario he'd ever been in. 

"You don't even like me back!" Eren shot back miserably. "Along with using me as a personal maid you wanna use my body, too?"

"That's not even the slightest bit true," The corporal replied. "Don't be pathetic."

“It’s not pathetic,” Eren snarled back. “You treat me like the dirt on the bottom of your shoe. If that’s how romance is to you then I don’t want to spend a second here any longer!”

Levi’s eyes softened. “Eren, look. I know I haven’t been the most gentle with my romantic expressions—“

“You kicked the shit out of me. My tooth fell out! Is that how you see love?” Eren demanded. “That’s messed up. Now let me out, I don’t want to play your games.”

Eren didn’t wait for a second more before  shoving past Levi and trying to shake at the doorknob.

Moving like lightning, Levi gripped his hand desperately. Surprised, Eren blinked up at him.

“I know you’re embarrassed,” Levi said softly. “But look— we don’t have to tell anyone, okay? I’m sure you don’t want to people to know that we—“

“I don’t,” The soldier quipped back sharply. Eren eyed the short man up and down. Having another reason to be teased by Jean did NOT seem appealing. No matter how attractive the corporal was, his personality was still dogshit.

Eren couldn’t even begin to comprehend how him and Levi could get along, much less have sex behind everyone’s backs.

However, Eren couldn’t deny the deep and lurking attraction he had for the Captain’s demeanor. Levi’s aloof atmosphere was like the purest white of fresh snowfall: cold, perfect and waiting to be ruined by Eren.

Levi was right: Eren has had a crush on Captain Levi ever since he entered the damn military. He couldn’t deny that thoughts of Levi are what kept him grounded and sane. 

“I like you, Eren,” Levi started. “Ever since we met I knew there was something unholy about you.”

Eren’s eyes narrowed and darted away. “Is . . . Is that a good thing?”

“Yes.” Levi pushed forward, backing his inferior against the heavy wooden door.

Levi grabbed Eren’s pea green shirt and brought him lower, pale pink lips hovering.

Eren’s breath was knocked out of his lungs, taken aback by the sudden action. A wall of arousal hit his chest and the bottom of his hips. It was a shock, to say in the least. 

“Eren,” Levi mumbled in a low, rolling voice that made Eren suck in a quick breath. “I know you feel this too.”

Levi’s free hand drifted downwards and stopped at the bulge in Eren’s trousers. The brunet let out an involuntary moan as Levi began to gently fondle his manhood.

Eren let out a slow curse and with heavy eyes, looked at Levi in the face. The corporal was staring straight at him with a terrifying intensity.

“You like this?” Levi asked. “You like me grabbing you?”

Eren swallowed and nodded, staring dumbly at the man below him. Levi made a sound of satisfaction before going forward and nipping at Eren’s neck. The corporals mouth sent shots of arousal down to Eren’s groin and made his skin feel electric.

“Get on the bed, Jaeger.”

Without even answering, Eren was thrown onto the soft bed against his will. He bounced slightly and as he recounted what just happened, Levi was already on top of him.

“You’re not so mouthy now.” Levi said lowly, dragging his teeth across the tanned collarbone that starkly contrasted his own pale skin.

Eren hissed in a breath under him, his hips shifting upwards. It proved difficult to sit still, with the sensations of Levi’s groin on his and that deliciously wet mouth making nips and random suctions around his neck.

There was something that curled within Levi every time Eren whimpered or gasped into his ear. He knew to be quiet in such a populated building, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Levi, please touch me already,” Eren begged softly, his cock outlining in his pants.

Levi looked downward, pleased with what he saw. While he was entertained, he wasn’t impressed. Eren saw the ghost of the corporal he knew in the past: the rigid, horse’s ass he was. This made him giddy with arousal and prompted Eren to be defiant.

“I can’t wait to be inside you,” The raven mumbled against soft skin. 

Eren shuddered at that proposition. He bit a grin and looked up daringly at his superior. Levi rushed down and kissed him on the lips, gently at first. Then they grew hungrier, as hands wandered desperately. One of the corporal’s hands wandered to grip lightly around the tanned neck of the titan shifter.

Eren recoiled but quickly adapted and enjoyed the sensation of blood rushing through his head, which only fueled his lust.

The older began to thrust his hips erratically against Eren’s crotch, driving electric fire up the younger’s spine.

“What do you want me to do, Eren?” Levi asked in a low voice, his grip tightening around his neck.

“Your mouth,” Eren gasped immediately. “I want your mouth on me!” This was an ongoing fantasy of his— so while he has the corporal at his _actual_ mercy, he was going to indulge. 

Levi scoffed. “You’re such a dirty brat.” With that, Levi gave a quick peck to Eren’s cheek and moved away.

Eren raised his neck to observe Levi, who kissed at his stomach and hips and waist with an open mouth. Every suckle elicited a hiss or gasp from Eren, who couldn’t help but feel a burning stripe shooting up from the base of his spine. The friction from his pants onto his erection became unbearable.

Finally, the raven got to his pants. The outline of Eren’s restricted cock was obvious and twitching, something that Levi eyed hungrily.

Without wasting a second more, Levi fished it out and licked a streak up from his balls and to the tip, causing Eren to moan— loudly.

Levi glared and hissed, “You better keep that voice down.”

“Or what?” Eren asked loudly.

"You'll see," Levi said darkly before swallowing the top of Eren's dick into his mouth. Eren threw his head back and stifled a groan. Encouraged, Levi forces his cock deeper into his throat. 

Eren's cock was hard and felt like it was bruising Levi's throats all sorts of ways. The soldier began to delve too much into the sensation and started to thrust his tanned hips. Tears welled into Levi's eyes but he maintained his gag reflex and willed through it. 

"I'm—" Eren yelped. 

Levi popped off of Eren's soaking wet cock, drool running down his chin. Eren stared back at Levi, amazed. His pupils were blown and pink was dusted over his cheeks and ears. 

"I didn't know you were capable of something like that, Captain!" Eren murmured. 

"Levi," Levi corrected. "And there's a lot you don't know a lot about me, Eren.

Eren shot him a weak smile. “Can’t wait for you to show me, _Levi_.” 

Levi scoffed before reaching over to his nightstand. He opened the top drawer and saw a shiny vial of oil sitting atop a couple of journals. This was an old bottle— some thing he bought at a stray town in a dirty shop. The corporal wanted to sneer at how useful it ended up being. 

“Is this your first time?” 

The question hadn’t registered to Eren at first. 

“Brat.” Levi snapped. “I asked you a question. Focus.” 

Eren blinked. “Sorry— What?” 

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. “I asked you if this was your first time.” 

“Yes,” Eren mumbled. “I‘ve never done anything before.” 

The raven sat there and studied Eren carefully. He was surprised, admittedly. He was old and out of touch, but even _he_ knew that everyone and their mother fell in love with those aqua eyes and the passion behind them. The rumors of people throwing themselves at humanity’s last hope wasn’t foreign to him. 

Levi fell mercy to him as well, he supposes. 

“May I ask why?” Levi prodded. 

Eren frowned. “Why? I don’t know, I don’t care about those things! I care about titans. H-Have you?” 

“A little,” Levi admitted, sounding embarrassed of his impulsive and historic acts. “Doing things with other people were rare for me. It’s too dirty and people are pests.” 

“And you went after me?” 

Levi shrugged. 

“I’ll take it.” 

Levi smirked and popped open the vial. “You better get ready, Jaeger. I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.” 

The corporal spread Eren’s legs open with one hand and dipped a finger into the vial with the other. 

“You’re clean, right?” 

“As clean as can be.” 

“So no,” Levi sagged. “But I don’t care— I need to be inside of you.” 

Levi lowered himself to face Eren’s groin. He started massaging the ring of muscle, making Eren shudder upwards and away from his superior. 

“Relax, Eren,” Levi mumbled, making Eren blush even more than he was. “I’ll be gentle unless you ask me too.”

Levi began to work at Eren, sucking on the skin of his tanned thighs and massaging his entrance. Eren moaned and gripped at the bedsheets below him. 

Levi started to slip his finger in slowly, making Eren tense. 

“Are you doing okay?” 

Eren nodded at the foreign pressure he felt in his gut. 

“I’m going to insert another finger. Just relax, okay?” 

The titan shifter screwed his eyes shut and took in a deep breath. 

He felt Levi’s gentle fingers methodically thrusting in and out of his entrance. He tried his best to relax and find pleasure in the awkward pressure.

As his word, Levi _was_ incredibly gentle. After a few soft motions of his hands, Eren started to fall into the blanket of arousal Levi’s fingers offered. He was feeling relaxed yet tense with the denial of his earlier orgasm.

“Levi—“ Eren spoke harshly. “I . . . You can—“

“You don’t have to speak,” Levi said softly, rising up and hovering over his subordinate. He recognized Eren’s embarrassment. For someone’s first time, and for that first time to be with someone as critical as Levi . . . The kid must be in shambles.

“And you are still agreeing to this?” Levi asked. He wanted to be absolutely clear that him and the brat were on the same page. After all, Eren looked terrified.

“Yes!” Eren spluttered. “I want you. Very badly.”

Levi almost allowed himself to smile, but not before bending down and placing small kisses on the length of Eren’s neck. Eren leaned into the motion, his hands traveling up Levi’s pale and muscular back. His skin was rough and scarred, it was foreign to Eren.

Levi’s hand reached down to grip his own member, guiding it until it prodded Eren’s puckered and moist entrance.

The soldier gasped, the revelation of how Levi’s girth might truly feel hit him and it was slightly terrifying. Levi was above average, but anything entering Eren in that sort of way was foreign.

Levi pressed forward. The two stifled moans as Levi’s length was fully pressed into Eren.

Eren felt full. Levi’s member was stiff, even more so than he would’ve thought. There was no pain, just a hot pressure in his lower abdomen.

Levi let out a low curse before saying, “You’re tight— and hot.”

The titan shifter laced his arms around the corporal, feeling hot breath on his ear, neck and hair. For just a brief moment, Eren cherished this moment. Levi’s warm, naked and sweating body looking over him felt like a dream.

Levi’s hands lowered to grip Eren’s sharp hip bones and he began receding his cock.

“Le—“

Eren’s sentence was cut short when his superior swiftly thrusted into Eren, causing the younger to gasp.

It felt . . . Surprisingly good.

Levi’s precise thrusting felt calculated— and it felt euphoric. The sensations of feeling full and feeling Levi’s hot breath onto his tanned neck started to overtake him.

He remembered his legs— what should he do with those damned useless things? What do legs do again?

The brunet gripped around the other’s hips, making the angle a bit more steep. Eren caught his lip between his teeth and Levi buried his face at this new sensation.

Experimentally, Eren moved his hips with Levi’s pace. This caused the corporal to let out a soft groan into the pillow below, making Eren a bit more aroused.

The pace became more erratic— hungrier and more desperate. The disregard for subtlety and quietness showed when the two men breathed heavier, moaned louder.

Levi removed himself and towered over Eren, which was rare. The sight of his captain straining and focused as he thrust into him was enough to get Eren close. The stare of Levi was intense and it caught Eren’s breath in his throat.

Levi grabbed Eren’s wrists and pinned them to his chest, his cock slapping into Eren much more harshly. The pace grew quick.

Eren moaned loudly as he felt Levi get deeper . . . More than before. He was thrusting alongside a nerve. A nerve that Eren had only read about.

“Levi—“ Eren choked out his name beyond a sandy throat. “P-Please—! I’m close!”

Levi’s bed began to rock against the wall, sounding a rhythmic thump against the concrete, which made Eren briefly self conscious, but that was forgotten when Levi bent down again.

Now, the two were face to face. Eren leaned forward to kiss him, but Levi only gripped his wrists harder.

“Levi . . .” Eren moaned pathetically underneath his corporal.

“Come for me, Eren,” Levi growled. “I want to see you come.”

Eren’s breath quickened and his tongue sloppily fell out to lick at his dried lips. Levi looked menacing, yet it only carried Eren closer to orgasm. Feeling Levi’s hard cock thrust his body into the mattress and the feathery feeling of his breath almost carried him.

Then he felt a hand— Levi’s rough hand, pull along his member. The heavy and penetrating sensation of his cock being stimulated and his entrance being stretched was enough and he—

Levi slapped a hand over Eren’s mouth as the soldier shuddered beneath him. As Eren tightened and his limbs vibrated with the orgasm, thick white liquid sprouted from his cock, encasing Eren’s chest. It shot so far and even got onto Eren’s chin. The brunet’s cock was pulsating.

Levi didn’t stop, however. He only went a bit faster, as he felt Eren shudder and tighten more than before as he came.

Eren squirmed beneath him, the overdrive of simulation making him feel light and hot. Levi ignored this, only pinning Eren’s arms to the pillow beneath and rocking his body.

”Eren . . .” Levi urged.

The brunet could hardly respond. He was gripping his lip between his teeth and his eyelids felt heavy. His orgasm damn near knocked the wind from his lungs and the boy was in a passive state of euphoria.

When Eren’s head rolled over to face his captain and his eyes slowly opened, Levi lurched forward and shined slightly, feeling his orgasm take over his body. His arms felt numb and his groin felt hot. He felt his entire nether regions pulsate and empty into Eren.

Eren groaned slightly, feeling Levi’s hot cum shoot into him and coat his insides. He relished in the sight of Levi’s mouth drop open and his eyes strain against the sight. The view of Levi’s face twisting into pleasure was more than the boy’s fantasy could ever conjure.

Levi collapsed, his body weight feeling heavy on the younger.

There was a silence, where the only sound that could be heard were the two men’s labored breathing.

Eren’s felt sleepy. He wanted nothing more than to roll over and shut his eyes. The front portion of his body felt numb and blissful— that was nothing like Eren had ever experienced before. He wanted it again.

“Again,” Eren mumbled.

A throaty laugh came from Levi. “In your dreams. Get yourself cleaned up, Eren.”

Eren smiled cheekily before pushing Levi gently off of him. Levi’s semi soft member left Eren’s entrance with an uncomfortable squelch, making the two cringe.

“And bring me a towel while you’re up.” Levi ordered. The man was too exhausted to put the usual fire in his voice, but the tone was enough to send Eren scrambling to his feet.

Eren walked steadily to the corporal’s bathroom, grabbing a towel off the shelf inside and tossed it precariously to his exhausted captain. Levi mumbled a thank you before cleaning himself off.

Eren continued to do the same, staring at himself in the mirror. His hair was ruffled and the skin around his neck pink and red, splattered with Levi’s love kisses. He looked spent, but he was happy.

Eren made his way back to the bed, where Levi waited with open arms. The older man looked exhausted for the first time in Eren’s life.

“That was good.” Eren stated, lifting the shared blanket and snuggling underneath it.

Levi agreed with a grumble. “Yep. Now go to sleep. You sucked the energy straight from my cock.”

Eren smiled to himself, curling into Levi’s side. He rested his cheek upon the man’s chest, to which Levi responded by laying a lazy arm on top of the brunet.

The titan shifter sighed, believing that if he were to die at this moment, he would be the very happiest.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It means a lot :,) <3


End file.
